INITIAL G
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: This is the weird story of Gintoki and his car that Tatsuma gave it to him


**Disclaimer:**

Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki-san

This is the Story of Gintama which involves the car, mafias, police and some famous hot pursuits!

**Initial G (The Day Gintoki drives his own car) or...**

**Drive like a wind if there were ghost inside the car  
**

"Hey Tatsuma" Gintoki gave a high-five to Tatsuma "You're giving me this car?"

"Ahahaha... Of course, you may drive with this car." Tatsuma replied "anyway, I gave you the license to ride this car Ahahaha...."

"Wooooow... that was cool, right?" Gintoki said in a weeful manner.

"you may take it for free Ahahahaha."

"YEAHOO!!!" All of them were applauded when under the shadows, there were the group of Evil Organization, spying on the Yorozuya. Tatsuma gave a word on them:

"Be careful on these guys, they are dangerous and stupid, Ahahaha."

Gintoki gave an uppercut on him and knock him down and the Yorozuya went inside of the car to test drive. Gin-san started to drive and they went on their way from the port to the rented house. Inside of the car, the bickering did not stop as Gintoki listened to Rie Tanaka's song known as Katakoto no Koi.

"Who sang that song?" Shinpachi blankly asked Gintoki.

"Wow, that song reminds me of a Persocom, right, Gin-chan?" Kagura was amaze at the song. "Better than the Shin-chan's beep-beep ones."

"What kind of reaction was that!?"

"Yeah you're just Shinpachi, oaf!"

"TEMERAAAA!!!"

Gintoki doesn't help but sigh in a depressed manner and said:

"Just ask Kira's Girlfriend, she knew that song."

Kagura and Shinpachi reacted weirdly while another car came and followed on their tail.

"Hey you, the forces of good, you are going to die!"

It was the members of the Evil Organization who terrorize the City of O-edo, and now, they were after the AE86!

"ACK! These guys again!"

"These guys are pesky yet unstoppable." Gintoki said while examined the button. "I wonder what this button do?"

At the rear of the car, it turned it into a mega booster that zooms up the car itself. Shinpachi and Kagura were laid flat while the car moves like a rocket that many of the passerbys were went away from its sight. The car that rave madly went swervingly to Sougo Okita by a window.

"Oh danna~ you have a car eh?"

"let's go, we have something to do" Gintoki said while Sougo went inside at the car.

10:00 AM

Inside on the car, Shinpachi, Kagura and Sougo were quarreling like children as what their music will play.

"I would rather choose OTSUU-CHAN!" Shinpachi said.

"No way, Jose, I choose The CAT'S EYE Theme!" Kagura said.

"No way Chinese Tsundere, I would rather sing Sakurai Takahiro's Daybreak" Sougo said.

"Ah shaddup, Sadist!"

"You should learn how to shut up, bi-yotch"

"You shut up."

"You shut up."

Shinpachi interrupted their speech in an angrily tone.

"YOU GUYS SHUT UP!"

While they were bickering out of their asses, another car came. This time it's racing time... A racing time of their lives against the villains... in a funny way.

"ACK... WE'RE DOOMED!" Shinpachi yelled at his lungs in despair while Sougo prepared his dear Bazooka to shoot them.

"At times like this, you need Bazooka." Sougo shoots one of the goons' cars while the other goons were using M-16's and Kalashnikovs, shooting at the racing car. Gintoki stepped up to the gas pedal a few seconds and zoomed with a nitro on it, making it as fast as cheetahs rising up to the speed of 100 miles per hour. Kagura uses her umbrella to deflect each bullets and countered some pepper spray balls on them, leaving them temporarily blind. The Captain of the Evil organization forced them to attack the car just like in the action movies.

"I'm coming at you guys!" and the Leader bursts out laughing his ass out.

While Gintoki was driving, The others were playing PSP's (As usual... Dissidia FF is the game). Kagura can't help it when Sougo's character beat up Kagura's and Kagura's Character beat up Shinpachi's.

"Hehe... My Cloud's cooler than your Zidane's" Sougo taunted blankly.

"Ah shaddup, he's just a pushover." Kagura said bluntly.

"I wish that Zidane's like a bean."

(A/N: Romi Paku/Park Romi is actually the seiyuu of Ed (FMA) and Zidane (DFF:FFIX))

Someone inside of the PSP was complaining.

"Who're you calling me a bean!?"

The gang gasped as Zidane ranted over the one who controlled him. It was Zidane's mouth who did the talking at the PSP which Kagura gave him a combination on him. Zidane held his face in pain.

"Ouch... hey Al... don't you dare punch at me~~~Oww..."

Kagura laughed frustratedly as He said the name 'Al'.

"Hey guys, who's Al?"

The guys went blank while Sougo got the expressionless look.

"Anyway, we will go to that mountain and that Mayo guy want to race his ass on me." Gintoki said while driving when he saw the bad guys in uniform. Gintoki saw and ranted in a funny way.

"In other words, we need the back up."

Sougo uses his bazooka on them with his bullet, Rocket Punch, and aims at the hooligans who followed like an idiot. Kagura aims also with a Mayo Gun that blinds the goons also. When the leader of the Evil Organization rants in fury, he unleashed his new weapon, Nanolaser.

"Hah, let see this weapon of ours!"

Gin-san and the others were freaked out when he saw the chaser's WMD.

"Bye-Bye!"

The beam of a Nanolaser reflected from the side mirror to the leader's vehicle and exploded into bits.

Up to the sky where the helicopter flew, Ana Ketsuno reported:

_"According to the sources, this is the first vehicular pursuit has done in O-edo City which the Evil Organization chased the AE86 Trueno Tatsuma gave to the Yorozuya which to send the car to the racer who had the need of speed to rule the other cars... and where's my pay, dammit!"_

Her words cut off when Otose turned off the TV.

"Tch, These guys are truly despicable" Otose said.

"What a pity for them." Catherine said in a blank manner.

In the Shinsengumi base, Hijikata, Yamazaki and The Gorilla Kondou saw some Yorozuya with the Sadist who was trailed by the goons. The Shinsengumi goes to the highway where the goons are after the guys in the car.

When the Shinsengumi drove the way to the goons, they were encountered the problem: no gasoline.

"What the Fuck..." Hijikata said while exasperatingly started the car.

The (in)famous Shinsengumi try the most despicable way, the ten-wheeler truck. Hijikata, Yamazaki and Kondou were at the driver's seat while the others were inside at the cargo which they forced to fit in like the sardines in the can.

"Ack, I can't breathe!" The Shinsengumi said while wheezing, grappling his neck.

"That's Why you farted!" the other Shinsengumi said and all of the Shinsengumi freaked out. "And oh you smell like a rotten cabbage!"

Hijikata yelled at the top of his lungs:

"WILL YA SHUT UP GUYS!"

And the Shinsengumi freaked out.

While on their chase, Gintoki sang the O-edo's Rhapsody with Shinpachi, Kagura and Sougo:

_"You'll see the wrath of, smiting all Amanto"_

The guys at the back doing their chorus_._

_"Dangerous, Dangerous, Kagura ate all the Dango._

Both in Chorus again

_Zanpakutou Clashing, very very frightening me!_

Gintoki and Sougo done their falsetto.

"KONOYAROU BAKAYAROU!"

After they sing a song, Gintoki does his tenoresque voice:

"GINTOKI-KUN, THE WHITE DEVIL IS ME!

"THAT'S ME...

"THAT'S ME!!!

He drove like a maniac, rampaging here and there, at the goons like he was doing a bump car ride in the carnival. He manage to do a drift in one hundred eighty degrees when he mad a u-turn on one road. Then a somersault flip that stuns the leader's car. Also Sougo shoots upward four times in order to summon the satellites at the sky and fires the beam at the rear of the enemy car. Kagura aims the enemies with some of the pepper bullets that caused them to sneeze. Shinpachi played the infamous 'chome-chome' song which deafens them. Gintoki drove well and jumps at the top of the truck like Odin rides a Sleipnir at the top of mountain. The other satellites Sougo brought them hits the other goons' cars and explode with an impact. Other goons went out from their cars to shoot them, but all of the Bazooka team of Shinsengumi brought their own bazookas and aims at the goons in an instant, making them disorganized like an idiots in the mental hospital.

Before Gintoki went out from the car, he told Kagura to drive the car. She grabbed the keys, started the ignition and zoomed away. Gintoki unleashed his famous 'Rider Kick' on the leader's car, creating a hole and exploded spontaneously like in the action movies. Likely, the leader escaped from the wrath of the White Demon but Gintoki, with his brute Strength grabbed the tarnished car and smacked the villain goodbye by brute force. The villain flew away to the moon. Gintoki laughed like a demon in the high noon in victory.

"Wow... this is cliched battle." Shinpachi reacts.

"Well then, Danna-san is cool" Sougo said calmly.

"Gin-chan is absolutely a demon in strength, but idiot in sense." Kagura said.

The Shinsengumi came to them and saw what happened to them. Hijikata, Yamazaki and the Gorilla came for help, but their help will become in vain when One of Sougo's beam satellites aimed at the butt of Hijikata, causing to burn. Yamazaki noticed the smoke.

"Hey, Hijikata" Yamazaki said to Hijikata.

"What?"

"You're butt is burning... by Okita's beam satellites."

Hijikata freaked out, took the katana, brandished and ready to attack Okita, but dodges effortlessly.

While they were having a good time, Shinpachi and Kagura wondered about Gintoki is dead or alive. Good thing that Gintoki is alive and one piece. As if they did not know, Gintoki has a new car, his famous silver Countach.

"All right guys, ride on." Gintoki said and Shinpachi and Kagura went inside and they drove his car to the home where he lives, The Yorozuya Gin-chan.

When they got home, Otose and Catherine came with a placards to pay a rent.

"Houston, we have a problem" Shinpachi said.

"Rally in Mendiola?" Kagura added.

"Maybe, it's time to hit the road and fly away!"

And they drive to the midst of the world happily ever after.

**OWARI-DA BAKAYAROU!**

This fic has the most cliches and gags all over it.

The most famous is breaking the fourth wall which someone mentioned Al.

By the Way:

1. AE86 Trueno is one of the Initial D's Main character's car

2. Katakoto no Koi was sung by Rie Tanaka and Gintoki Sakata's seiyuu Tomokazu Sugita As the Ending Theme of Chobits Ep26.

3. Kira's Girlfriend is Lacus Clyne

4. Takahiro Sakurai was behind the voice of Loki, Cloud, Sasori, Yuu Kanda, Jirou Mochizuki and Suzaku Kururugi. Hence, he is Sougo's... Kenichi Suzumura's buddy.

5. Sougo Okita mentioned The Chinese Tsundere refers to Rie Kugimiya's character roled as a Tsundere gals.

6. The O-edo Rhapsody is the severely botched version of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody. Plus the headbanging gag was from the Wayne's world.

7. The three were playing Dissidia which it is From Dissidia Final Fantasy.

8. Rally in Mendiola is one of the most infamous demonstration in the Philippines where they would attempt to take down the president.

Review is permitted

OMAKE:

The Flower girl went to Sougo and gave him some flowers.

"Hey miss, is this flowers are for real?"

What he did not know was the flowers were the laser beam satellites burned the ass of Hijikata.


End file.
